magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 11
Chapter 11---------- 23rd sep ' ' Hitman pulled up to gas station nearly smashing the batmobile into the one of the pumps he opened the batmobile and fell out in pain he began to drag himself towards the door “Oh jesus” Mindy said before running towards him “What the hell happened where s Tyreese” Hellboy asked “Two guys shot me, they ate Emmett and I think they killed Tyreese” 47 explained as skyler and Mindy helped him up they brought him and laid him on his stomach on top of the counter. “Skyler in the storage room there a box with a labeled for gunshots, grab it” Skyler ran towards the storage room “What do you mean you think they killed him” Hellboy questioned “Look asshole, my priority at the moment is saving him so stop fucking integrating him” Hitgirl demanded Skyler came in the room with the box hit girl opened in taking out medical tools and supplies. “Lucky, one bullet passed through but there is a bullet lodged in his shoulder “ Mindy pointed out “What can i do” Hellboy asked “Just wait outside and keep guard” Hitgirl stated Hellboy sighed before getting a rifle and standing outside on guard ' ' the night before on Davey Jones’ docks stood Gandalf, Marko, Chuck and Master Chief still with a gun pointed at them. They had stood there for a while getting cold it had already gotten dark the 5 stood in silence until it was broken by the sound of a engine of a post van. In the distance they saw Davy jones sat in the van he stepped out and slowly walked over to the docks “So you bastards tried to dock on my docks” The 4 stood there in silence and in horror over Davey Jones appearance “Mutes are we ok then, you’ve be marked useless according to Ariel” He loudly spoke He walked over to the group to inspect them . Especially at Master Chief “You look useful probably too much of a handful for the mermaid but I could use you” He said looking at Chief “The rest of you, hmm” He walked over to chuck “Yeah I don’t think so” he said as his claw ripped into chuck's chest. Chuck began to scream in pain “Stop it Gandalf” demanded as he turned towards chuck Humphrey pointed his gun at the old wizard “wait your turn old man” humphrey joked Gandalf spoke a spell, a small blast went off separating Davy Jones from chuck sending him into the water. Humphrey shot a round into Gandalf’s knee sending him into to pain “Shut the hell up you magic freak” Humphrey demanded Davy jones pulled himself onto the dock out of the water. Chuck on the lying on the dock in pain blood coming from his chest “That’s it old man your going slow after your friend here” Davy said as he stuck his claw into Chuck’s chest again he spun it around sending chuck into a world of pain until his screams stopped and Davy Jones pulled his claw out with Chuck’s heart gripped in it “That’s a nice one for the collection” he laughed as he placed it in his pocket “You’ll regret this you freak” Master Chief cursed “No I won’t” he turned and faced Gandalf “ your next magic man” he laughed He began to walk towards the old wizard before CLICK he was gone there behind him stood a grow man in a black robe holding a huge scythe. He tilted his head upwards to reveal his skeleton like face he was known as feared by all as the grim repaer Humprey pointed his gun at Death “What the hell are you “ he said in fear “Your destiny” Death joked as he snapped his fingers again ripping all of the atoms of Humphrey's body apart until there was nothing left “What the hell” Marko said in fear “Hello there, my name is death” ' ' Some time the next day after, in springfield Batman was sitting down with Mayor Quimby sorting out rations for food “We are good on food especially with Cletus’s farm in action and plenty of supply runs going on” Quimby explained “Supply runs?” Batman asked “We do weekly runs to gather food from abandoned places we also scout for new residents the two sat there for a while discussing the economic and other problems they may face until a load of shouting was heard outside a orange 1979 Honda Accord road into the town residents flocking around it The hound, Harley Quinn and Don ran towards it as well as Batman and Quimby a man named Moe was in the driver’s seat Next to him was a boy with spiky hair “What happened moe” Quimby asked the man “Cecil is dead Joe, Cookie is bleeding out back there in back laid down was a women named Cookie Kwan she had 4 bite marks in different parts of her body “I found this little shit hiding in the forest” Moe pointed out “God damn it bart your mother is going to be very pissed” Quimby cursed “Some dog.. wolf even came out of no where and ripped Cecil to pieces came over to nearly killed Cookie too you need to get Dr. Hibbert” Moe said “Get Dr. Hibbert” Quimby asked Krik a resident who was seeing what was happening kirk ran off to get the doctor. T.C ran over “Good tc you need to take a look at this women “ Harley said “Ok give me room people” T.C. spoke as he began to inspect “Holy shit we need to get this women to the hospital right now” The hound began to walk off heading out of springfield. Batman followed him “Where you going Sandor” he asked “that wolf who killed Ivy this was him I need to go after him” “Don’t be stupid, we need you man don’t let revenge overtake you not now” ' ' Back at sleeping beauty’s castle in the High five council meeting room. All of the members sat in there seats along with Mickey also, there at the other end sat Merlin “So Merlin what’s the first ingredient” “Glad you asked sir it’s actually a rather easy one all I need is Royal tears” “Royal tears?” Pooh questioned “Yes a single tear from a king, queen,prince or princess” “I have the perfect person” Mickey said before pulling out his radio he clicked the button on the radio and spoke saying “Sir bart bring up Prince Philip would you” The council and Merlin waited for a minute until Sir Bart and Jack Sparrow came in the room dragging Philip “bring him over to the cauldron” Mickey said “Now make him cry “ “Sorry sir” Sir bart said shocked “Hit him and make him cry into the cauldron “ Mickey roared Jack and BART BEGAN to hit and smack Philip sending him in pain. The rest of the council watched in horror.He didn't break at first but after stabbed him in the arm again he whimpered out into tears several tears landing in the pot and the pot begin to sizzle “You can’t do this mouse” Philip said crying still “I can you’ll find, anyway one ingredient down two to go until we get our master back”